


My dear family (levihan fanfic)

by a_golden_hearted_snk_fan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_golden_hearted_snk_fan/pseuds/a_golden_hearted_snk_fan
Summary: Based on an anon prompt: Hanji and Levi taking care of a wounded orphan child. And things go a bit further.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	My dear family (levihan fanfic)

“So” Erwin began, “Can you both explain how you went shopping for some tea, but ended up with a child?”

“I-I can explain” Hanji said, while Levi just sat next to her, himself questioning how he accepted her offer.

It all started a few hours ago.

When a brown-haired boy was walking around the alleys of the streets, injured.

He couldn’t handle the pain any longer, and he fell on the ground.

Helpless, he stayed like that, blue eyes slowly shutting down, losing the will to live, letting death take over him.

Until....

“Hey, kid!” a faint voice called for him.

A woman’s?

He heard their footsteps come closer to him, along with someone else’s.

“Are you okay?” the woman talked again.

“Of course he doesn’t look like it” another voice replied to her. 

A man’s.

He suddenly felt a touch on him.

Her touch.

It was so delicate.

So warm.

Just like his mother’s.

“M-mom?” the boy weakly called.

Her touch got even deeper, as she knelt down and picked up his fragile form.

He really enjoyed her warmth.

“M-mother” he called again, a small smile plastered on his bruised face.

Hanji was quietly looking at him, sadly examining his messed up body.

He got a severe burn on his right hand, his leg was broken too, not to mention the scars plastering his face, coloring his pale skin with different shades of red.

Levi was looking at them, startled by the way the kid was hurt, but even more surprised how he felt at peace with Hanji.

The boy slowly opened his eyes again, to find the two people he heard, looking at him.

“Hey there, kiddo” the lady picking him up softly talked, “My name is Hanji, and this is Levi. What’s your name?”

He was still looking at her, as he shakily replied “H-Hugh”

“A beautiful name you have, Hugh” she told him with a smile.

“Hugh” The man knelt down to him too, saying ”how did you end up like this?”

The look on his face changed, and tears started forming on his eyes.

As he remembered that horrible incident.

“Levi, I don’t think he wants to remember that”

Levi looked at the poor kid.

It reminded him of himself back in the underground.

“Hugh” Hanji told him, “There’s no need to worry now. I’ll take care of you and find you a better place than the streets, okay?”

“Oi, Hanji, what are you-”

She quickly turned towards him.

“Levi! I can’t just leave him like that, and I know you wouldn’t”

“You’re right, but we’re soldiers, Hanji! How can we take care of a child while doing our duty?”

Well, he’s got a point, even Hanji knew that. Yet...

“I promise you I’ll handle it well. Besides, it’ll only be until we find him a home”

Levi paused for a moment.

“.... Fine, but I’m not gonna help you with him, since you’re the one who wanted this”

Hanji smiled and nodded, as she slowly picked Hugh, who dozed off on her lap.

Getting back to HQ, they both headed straight to the infirmary.

“You said you’re not gonna help, didn’t you?”

He remained silent as she layed Hugh down and they began treating him.

She took care of the burn and he treated the broken leg, making Hanji realise that he genuinly didn’t want to leave the kid.

It might’ve been his previous life in the underground? or in the survey corps? She didn’t care what affected his choice.

She was more than happy to find him by her side, helping her.

“Since it seems like you wanna help, can you go and make a quick meal for him? I’ll take care of his face”

Levi just nodded and went straight to the kitchen, as Hanji continued to bandage his scars.

...

Half an hour after the treatment, Hugh woke up.

“Hi there, Hugh! Are you feeling better?”

Hugh looked at the woman sitting next to him, wondering who she is and how he ended up with her there.

“Wh-Where am I?”

“You know the survey corps? This is our infirmary”

His eyes widened as he knew he was talking to one of those soldiers who go out and fight titans for humanity’s sake.

The ones he’d always watch along with his older brother as they go outside the walls.

“Do you still remember anything?” she asked him, “Like how we met?”

Suddenly, memories kicked in again.

His mother’s screams echoing behind the flames.

His father urging to go save her, but never coming back.

His older brother’s last breaths on his lap, after pulling him out of the debris.

That fire that destroyed his only home, and took away his family.

Tearing up, he turned his head to the opposite side of her.

“Oh Hugh” She realised that he remembered something bad “I’m sorry about what happened” she said, grabbing his shoulder in a comforting manner.

Her touch.

He finally remembered her.

She was the one who helped him.

Soft smile.

Soothing voice.

Warm hands, like his mother’s.

He turned back and tried to get up and closer to her.

She immediately understood, and pulled him into a hug. 

Careful not to hurt him, as he cried on her chest.

“Shh, it’s alright. I’m here for you, okay?”

Sniffing, he looked at her face above him.

“Th-Thank you so much, M-Miss Hanji”

“It’s nothing, I’ll take good care of you, Hugh”

Their hug was interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Oh, it’s Levi”

Letting go of the kid, she opened the door, to find him holding a tray with bread and a bowl of soup.

“Hmmm, that looks delicious! Lucky kiddo”

“Oh, you’re awake” Levi said to Hugh as he put the tray in front of him, “Here, you better eat this now”

Hugh looked at Levi, softly smiling “Thank you, Mr Levi”

Levi awkwardly avoided his stre and mumbled a “You’re welcome”. 

Hanji chuckled at the interaction, knowing how Levi can mess up when it comes to words.

They both later watched as Hugh finished his lunch.

“How are we gonna tell Erwin about this?” Levi silently asked.

“I don’t know about that yet” Hanji replied.

“Fucking knew it”

“Shh, don’t cuss in front of a child!”

...

Levi remembered all of that as Hanji told Erwin about it.

It made him think that it might’ve been worth it to save the poor kid, considering how vulnerable he looked.

“And how do you plan on taking care of him along with your duties?” Erwin asked her.

“Don’t worry Erwin, I can take care of both”

“I’ll help” Levi said, surprising both of them.

Grateful, Hanji mouthed him a “Thank you”, he just shrugged.

“Then I guess he can stay. But only until we find him an orphanage or a house”

“Sure thing!”

“Where is he now?”

“Oh, he slept right after finishing his food”

Still, they all went to check on the kid.

Oh how adorable he looked despite the bandages covering him.

Peacefully sleeping like an angel on a cloud.

...

“Aaaaaand I’m done! this will fit you” Hanji said, as she fixed the crutches for Hugh to use until his leg heals.

“how long am I gonna use these?”

“About a month if not two”

“You better be careful not to step on it” Levi warned him, to which Hugh nodded with a smile.

“So, wanna go with us around the survey corps?” Hanji asked, “It might help you get used to using crutches”

“Yeah!”

And so, the three of them went around, discovering all the rooms like going on an adventure in a forest.

Along the way, Hugh told them about what happened to him.

A fire caught in their house because of a gas leak, his mother was in the kitchen back then and she turned on the stove, leading to an explosion burning her. 

The flames eventually ate the whole house, along with his family.

He still can’t believe he was still alive and breathing.

And now he’s taken care of by people he always admired.

Hanji and Levi felt really bad for him, they gave each other a quick glance.

It was enough to understand that they’ll never leave this kid alone.

That they’ll take care of him no matter what.

...

Time passed.

Hugh was doing much better, his scars are gone and his hand is fine.

It’s been a month, and the expedition was a few days away.

A lot of meetings were scheduled, interrupting the lovely time he spent by Levi and Hanji’s side.

The yummy food and hot baths given to him by Levi.

The good laughter and tight hugs given to him by Hanji.

They indeed took great care of him.

They gave him the love he needed.

They were like family to him.

And he wasn’t the only one to think so.

Nanaba from Mike’s squad kept teasing Hanji by calling Hugh her son.

Even Erwin ,who almost disagreed on it at first, was surprised by seeing Levi’s soft side towards the boy, he kinda reminded him of his father.

Not to mention the other scouts, who kept looking at the three of them in awe.

Of course, Levi was irritated by that.

He didn’t want it to go this far.

Or did he?

If he really didn’t, he would’ve already kicked Hugh into an orphanage or so.

But there he was, worried about how Hugh would be without them on the expedition.

“Even Nanaba is going, dammit” Hanji said, grunting.

‘Maybe we should finally take them to an orphanage?’ Levi’s mind told him.

But he still couldn’t accept the thought of leaving him.

Hugh became an important person for both of them.

Levi’s worst fear has happened and he got attached to the kid.

How was he gonna carry on without him?

“I too think we can’t take him to the orphanage” Hanji interrupted his thoughts.

Her abitities in reading his mind always amaze him.

She always knew whatever he thought of.

And he liked her for that.

Wait.

What was he thinking just now?

He liked Hanji?

Well, not that he denies it, but now was not the time.

Yet he has to admit it felt more than just liking.

“Wait! I think I know someone!” Hanji suddenly blurted.

“Who?”

“She’s a friend of mine, who works with The Garrisons, I think she can help us since I believe they don’t have much works these days”

“And is she even capable of it?”

“Levi! She has children for god’s sake!”

And so the next day, they both went to Hanji’s friend to ask her.

“Long time no see, Hanako” Hanji said, hugging her.

“indeed, how are you doing, Hanjo?”

“Great, how about you? And how’s your husband?”

“Oh, Yamada is still getting drunk with his buddies, yet that doesn’t stop him from being a great dad and loving his kids”

Levi was just standing behind, desperately waiting for them to get to the point already.

“So the reason I’m here is because...... Well, long story short, Levi and I are taking care of a boy and we have an expedition soon, so if you’re able to, can you-”

“Of course, count on me with the kid!” Hanako interrupted her.

Hanji sighed in relief as they hugged again “Oh, you’re the best! Thank you”

“It’s nothing, dear”

Then she and Levi went back to the barracks, relieved to find a good place for Hugh to stay at.

...

“I promise you we’ll be back, okay?” Hanji told Hugh, holding his face and wiping the waterfalls on his eyes.

“P-Please be safe” he said before hugging her.

She hugged him back, careful on his healing leg, as he embraced the warmth he loved from her, along with the sweet forehead kisses.

Letting go, he gained back his balance with the crutches and looked at Levi, who came closer to him.

“Make sure you don’t cause trouble at Mrs Hanako’s house, okay?”

“I won’t”

Kneeling down in front of him, he gave his brown hair a gentle ruffle, making him blush.

“I think it’s time for them to go, shall we head back, Hugh?” Hanako told the kid, then turned to Hanji “You two better come back safe for your boy!”

‘Wow, even she thinks he’s our kid’ Levi and Hanji silently thought.

“See you later, Hugh!” Hanji yelled as they went away.

“Later, Hugh” Levi softly said.

Hugh shouted back “See you later! Hanji! Levi! Stay safe!”

Crying again, he watched as they both headed outside the walls, to fight like the soldiers he’s always admired.

...

Moving forward, the scouts finally reached a titan territory.

“START THE ATTACK! SHOW THESE TITANS THE POWER OF HUMANKIND! DEDICATE YOUR HEARTS!” Erwin screamed as the soldiers charged towards the titans.

Levi launched himself with his gear, killing titan after titan.

Hanji did the same, with her excited grin on her face.

“THIS ONE’S FOR HUGH” She yelled before slicing one of the titans’s neck.

“Hanji” Levi said as they landed on a tree “I think you’re taking it a bit too far about that kid”

“Says the one who treats him like his own child”

“You say that like you’re not doing literally the same thing”

She just smirked at him before they charged again, killing more titans.

But still, she thought about it.

How they were like parents to Hugh.

How they really acted like a married couple.

How she felt towards him.

Along the days she spent with him and Hugh, she felt something.

A strong connection between her and Levi.

Was it liking him?

No, it must be something stronger than that.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted with the titan in front of her.

Luckily, she got to kill it just in time.

But Levi wasn’t as lucky, and she found that out soon enough.

When she noticed the abnormal running towards him.

“LEVI!”

...

Hanako was such a nice lady, Hugh liked her.

He also enjoyed playing with her kids, Emmy and Dirk.

And their father was such a funny person.

Yet, he still felt lonely without them.

He misses her warm hands.

And his soft touch.

It’s hard for him to sleep without Hanji’s kiss on his head.

It’s hard for him to eat when it’s not Levi who made him lunch.

He can’t live without them.

They were his family.

He spent most of the time looking from the window, waiting for them to be back.

Hoping they’re safe.

Wishing not to lose them like he lost his own family.

...

Breathing heavily, Hanji looked at the abnormal’s dead body.

As she sat on a tree, holding Levi’s body.

He was as shocked as she was.

“You okay?” Hanji worriedly asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine” he replied, getting off of her, “You?”

“Yup” she said, as he helped her up.

She was quick enough to grab Levi and launch away from the titan in the blink of an eye, before crashing onto the tree they were sitting on, as two other soldiers took down the abnormal.

If it wasn’t for her, he would’ve been long gone.

Levi thought so while looking at her.

“Thank you, Hanji” he said, putting his hand on her back.

“You’re wel-ahhh!” she flinched at his touch.

“I fucking knew it. That clash must’ve obviously hurt you”

“It’s just a few scratches, Levi!”

“Liar”

Their bickering was interrupted by Erwin, who ordered them to retreat as the expedition was over.

“Well, I guess we should head back now. I’ll treat your back later”

“Yeah”

And so, they rode their horses together towards the walls underneath the setting sun.

“I wonder how Hugh is doing”

...

“HUGH!” Emmy suddenly shouted as she bursted into his room, surprising him.

“W-What?”

“I heard that the gates are opening!”

“Huh?!”

He quickly held his crutches, heading towards the door.

“Wait, Hugh! I’m coming too” Hanako said, catching up on him.

As they both finally reached, they saw the soldiers entering.

But instead of looking at all of them like he used to do with his older brother, he was looking for a certain duo.

His family.

Tearing up, he kept searching for them.

Until his ocean eyes landed upon silver ones.

It was Levi!

And Hanji was with him too.

“Hanji, there he is” Levi said, as she turned around.

“Hugh!” she shouted happily, running towards him.

But suddenly, she stopped.

She looked at him in surprise, as he let go of the crutches and started limping to her with both legs.

With a big smile, she yelled “There you go!” before holding him and hugging him tightly.

Crying, he did the same. It hurt her back when he squeezed it, but she didn’t mind as long as they were together.

Levi knelt down in front of them, patting Hugh’s head the way he did before they left.

“Great job, Hugh” he gently said to him, then he was surprised by Hugh hugging him.

It caught him off guard, but he came back to his senses and hugged him back just as tight.

It’s only been half a day, but he really missed him so much.

...

Hugh was sound asleep after the three of them had dinner together.

Hanji was in her room, waiting for Levi to come back from Erwin’s office to give her the promised treatment.

The scars on her back were stinging like hell.

He finally came, bringing a med kit.

“Took you long enough, my back is slowly killing me” she said, unbuttoning her shirt to reveal her scarred back.

“Props to you for holding the pain when Hugh was hugging you” he replied before starting to clean her scars.

Wincing, she kept talking “Well, anything for that kiddo”

He kept treating her in silence, then he bandaged her back and sat next to her on the bed.

“Levi? What’s wrong?”

“It’s just about Hugh. I think it’s almost time for us to take him to an orphanage”

Hanji’s face saddened.

“I don’t wanna do that”

“.... Neither do I”

His response surprised her, she kept looking at him as he stood in front of her.

“But I think I know who can be good parents for him” Levi said.

“If you’re talking about Hanako and Yamada, the-”

“Idiot, I’m talking about us”

Hanji was shocked by his statement.

“Wait, does that mean-”

“Yes, I’m fucking proposing to you. You know how shitty I am with words so hurry and say yes or no”

Hanji paused for a moment, crimson red covering her cheeks.

A faint blush appeared on him too, as he stood there in awkward silence.

“Oi, don’t keep me waiti-”

“Of course it’s a yes, dummy!” she finally blurted, before happily hugging him.

With a small smile on his lips, he hugged her back, careful on her injuries.

“I never knew you felt the same” she said against his shoulder.

“Of course I do, four-eyes”

Lifting her chin, he pulled her face closer.

“Wait, how about Erwin’s agree-”

“Why the fuck do you think I was in his office?” he said before pressing his lips against hers.

Smiling, she kissed him back passionately, making the kiss as deep as their love for each other was.

...

The next day, Hanji and Levi both went to wake Hugh up.

Gently shaking him, Hanji sing-songed “Good morning, sunshine!”

Groggily, Hugh slowly opened his eyes and turned towards them “Morning, Hanji. Morning, Levi”

“We have some great news for you”

As soon as he heard that, he sat up on his bed.

“What is it?”

“We found a family for you”

The excitement slowly faded from his face when he heard Levi say that.

“Which is why we want to ask your opinion on your new parents”

“....okay”

“So” Hanji asked, “What do you think of them?”

Now he was confused “Uhh, I haven’t even seen them yet”

Levi replied “They’re right in front of you”

It took him a few seconds before he gasped in surprise.

“You’re gonna be my parents?” he screamed in excitement.

“Yes!” Hanji screamed back.

Hugh laughed in joy, as he jumped on both of them, giving them a hug.

Smiling, they both hugged him back.

“I love you, mom. I love you, dad”

Mom.

Dad.

Hanji and Levi felt a warm feeling upon hearing those words.

“We love you too, son” Levi softly replied, kissing his forehead with a smile.

“I love you both so much” Hanji said, kissing both of them as they kept hugging each other in joy, “My dear family”

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I had so much fun with this. Hope y'all had fun too while reading it.  
> Tell me if y'all notice the tiny easter egg which you can check the wiki to find (I'm not gonna specify which wiki so hehehehe)  
> Love y'all <3


End file.
